


I Needed More

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram, theconsciousdarkness



Series: The Conferences [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Rough Sex, canon divergence - season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsciousdarkness/pseuds/theconsciousdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's left for a conference, leaving a sexually frustrated Will at home. A phone call ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Needed More

"Will. I was not expecting to hear from you. Is something wrong?"

Hannibal's voice was ninety percent genuine concern, and ten percent curiosity, the kind that was piqued when he sensed an opportunity to test Will's resolve in some way.

"I just...I needed to talk to you. I know you'll be back in two more days. I don't even know how to put it into words..."

Will sounded of stress and the inability to relieve it. Hannibal had heard that before, usually when Will had been working too hard and drinking too much.

"You have not been sleeping, and you have been putting in longer hours than you should be."

"That's part of it, yes."

"What is the remainder?"

"Not seeing you for help with all of that. I've been thinking about you..."

"Only thinking?"

"No. I've been trying to ah, reconstruct some memories of recent times together. To try to drown out this case I've been working on. I'd much rather think of you."

Will's voice had grown darker, more liquid somehow.

"And you have failed in this endeavor, I would hazard to guess."

"I have. I am. Failing that is. Can you just...talk to me for a while?"

"I could, but I fear you would have no success in your attempts. Are you touching yourself now, Will?"

The question startled Will, who reflected he should not be surprised that Hannibal could tell what he was doing by the change in the tone of his voice.

"Yes," he admitted reluctantly.

"I would suggest that you cease. You will only frustrate yourself further. Surely you can wait a few more days, and I will help alleviate your distress when I return."

"I'll try."

"I am being quite serious, Will. Your inability to achieve orgasm will only worsen. Your work is not likely to let up until then, no?"

"No..."

"Then heed my advice. And I will know if you did not."

With that, Hannibal ended the call, smiling to himself for setting Will to a path of behavior that, while truly for his benefit, he would surely fail to follow.

……………

Will wrapped his arms around himself, if only to hide the tremor in his hands. He knew Hannibal was likely to have seen it anyway, but it was one small thing he tried to control, in a time when he felt nothing but the chaos of his own mind.

“There was a case, while you were gone, Hannibal. That’s why I called. I mean, kind of. I-I wasn’t, I couldn’t...I was frustrated. I am frustrated.” Will scowled.

“You take me out of it, out of my head, so easily, as if it’s the simplest thing in the world. I tried, while you were away. I really did.” He bit his lip, shaking him head as much to clear the noise in his skull as to convey his irritation.

“Slow down, Will. I imagine you started out trying to arouse yourself. Let me see.”

Reluctantly, he unfolded his arms, fingers hovering over his belt. Unsure, confused. His hands trembled violently, the grip on his buckle abandoned out of necessity when he couldn’t get it undone. A groan of frustration, and then he was squeezing his eyes shut, palming himself through his jeans. There was no finesse, no skill, just a pleading for contact. He bit back a pained noise, embarrassed.

Hannibal watched Will touching himself, focusing intently on what his hands are doing, or rather, trying to do. After a few moments, he reached out and covered Will’s slightly smaller hand with his own, feeling it tremble.

“Will…”

He gently pushed the hand aside, and started unbuttoning the jeans that seemed to excruciatingly confining.

A desperate glance met Hannibal’s gaze; he felt the frustration, the pained arousal, all conveyed in Will’s expressive eyes. Greater than this though, he felt the frantic need for release, the near obsessive desire to be availed of his burden – both mental and physical.

“Please, Hannibal. Please, take me to bed.” The whisper was fierce, pleading.

Hannibal lifted Will's chin, and studied his face.

“You have to do everything I tell you to do. Any disobedience, and this stops. Understand?”

“Please, yes, I understand.” Will’s worried expression showed his sincerity at this statement. The last thing he wanted in the world at that moment was for this to end.

Hannibal stood, and helped Will do the same, on unsteady feet. On the short trip to the bedroom, Will managed several deep breaths that grounded him again, and tempered his desperation, if only a little.

"Concentrate, and let me watch you for a while. Try not to think. You were thinking about my hand on you instead of yours, correct?”

Will stretched out, sitting up against the headboard, unaware of the tension that had settled in his aching limbs. He was wound too tightly. Muscles clenched, even his hands in coiled fists as he nodded.

“Yes. It was your hands that I imagined. Stroking me.” His eyes tracked uselessly around the room, trying to find the vision tucked away in his mind. Another deep shuddering breath and Will tried once more to sink into the memory.

"I was thinking about you touching me. Kneeling over me…” He trailed off with a sigh, hearing the words, but not yet grasping the feeling.

Will's clothes were not particularly restrictive, but Hannibal still wanted them gone; it was unlikely Will was dressed when he was trying to stimulate and relieve himself before, and Hannibal wanted to put him back into as close to his prior mindset as possible. His hands were nearest to Will's pants, so he started there. Jeans were unbuttoned as Will watched the long, graceful fingers working, breath deepening. He knew to raise himself up just a little, and Hannibal pulled them off, leaving him with increasingly inadequate boxer shorts.

Hannibal stepped back just a little, and Will looked up at him, wordlessly asking that he continue by slowly bringing his arms over his head. Smiling, Hannibal answered his unspoken request, and took his shirt off, casting it lightly aside.

Will leaned back again, and closed his eyes as Hannibal finally slipped his boxers off. Being naked felt more like a relief than a vulnerability; it meant that Hannibal was able to touch him anywhere he wished.

In contrast, the act of undressing himself was performed by Hannibal with the utmost care, as always. What wasn’t immediately returned to the closet, was placed neatly over the back of his armless dressing chair. By the time he was about to remove his trousers, he noticed that Will was not as present as he should have been.

“You're not focusing, Will. Keep your eyes on me. I'll be kneeling over you soon enough.”

His gaze traveled up, inch by inch, with effort. He finally settled on Hannibal’s frame, gasping when he saw the thick bulge outlined through the tight cloth of his boxers. Silk. Dark red. They clung to his hips in a delicious, but agonizing way. Will only partially suppressed a deep shiver before resting back against the pillows to watch.

“Take them off?” It was suddenly important not to sound desperate, he thought, but a little hint of pleading crept into his voice.

Hannibal smiled a bit, satisfied that Will was coming back to himself a little. He did as requested, but not before touching himself through the material, emphasizing the line of his length in the clinging fabric; then he slipped them over his cock slowly, close to being fully aroused himself.

“You like seeing me like this, don't you? Like seeing what you do to me.”

Will bit his lip and nodded, trying to slow his breathing.

“You’re beautiful.” He was eager to see that he had an affect on Hannibal. It was thrilling to know that anything about him was able to produce a reaction - especially one of pleasure - in the stoic doctor.

“You look amazing,” Will smiled slightly, suddenly feeling shy. “Please don’t stop."

Hannibal stroked himself for a moment longer, ensuring that he was fully hard, and had Will's total attention. Soon, however, he stopped.

“This is about you right now.”

Indulgence only went so far. He moved closer and sat down sideways to Will.

“You were showing me what you were doing while I was away. I need you to continue.”

Will nodded reluctantly, fingers twitching where they lay against his thigh. The memory of all of his failed attempts were still so fresh in his mind. He slipped his hand around his cock, thumb rubbing lightly over the shaft.

“I was touching myself. Trying to think about you, when you were away."

A deep searching gaze met Hannibal’s, but then Will’s eyes closed, head falling back against the pillows.

“You had your hand around me. Like this.” Words trailed off, with a quiet sigh in their wake.

Hannibal watched as Will ran his hand up and down his hard length, allowing himself briefly to slip into the mindset he’d had while Hannibal was gone. He made a quiet, pleased sound of approval.

“Were you thinking of me stroking you slowly? Taking my time?”

Hannibal felt Will sigh again, much deeper this time. He watched his thighs part, a little more relaxation invading his limbs, before Will turned and nodded, eyes still closed.

“I was thinking about you. It was so slow, you were taking your time with me.” There was a little hitch to his breathing and then Will was moaning quietly, finally wrapping his hand around his cock.

“It wasn't enough though, was it? The images in your mind were blocking out the memory of us, together, and the thought of us together again. You needed more.”

“I couldn’t concentrate Hannibal. The case was getting in the way. There was a--”

A flood of memory came rushing back, nearly enough to unsettle him. He stopped abruptly, not wanting to relive the case, nor disappoint Hannibal. Stillness descended upon him instead, and he tried to count his shaky breaths. He began again, slowly, fingers sliding slowly along his aching length.

“I needed more, yes. I needed you to guide me, I...I wasn’t able to get there on my own. It was like I couldn’t remember if you were coming home. What it would feel like to be with you again. I was lost.”

“When you called me, I could hear that in your voice. I told you to wait for me, but you didn't listen. You made it worse for yourself, became even more needy and desperate.”

Thinking back to the conversation on the phone, his heart sank at the lack of control over his body, his own unruly mind. The same dread returned. _Why couldn’t he have just waited?_ Will opened his eyes, but turned his face from Hannibal in anguish. He knew rationalizations and justifications were no use, not now. And so he stayed quiet, hand nervously clutching his cock.

“I know you did more than just touch yourself like this. After I talked to you, you tried something else. Show me.”

“I was using my fingers.” He said bluntly, but his words hid a reluctance to show Hannibal exactly what he was doing.

For a moment, Will’s fingers trailed over his thighs. Hannibal wanted to get him to go further.

“Did you penetrate yourself, Will? Surely not from this position. I did say to show me everything. I'll get you started.”

He reached over to a bottle of lube on the bedside table, and took Will's hand, pouring a little on to his fingers.

Will opened his eyes, startled, when he felt the slickness coating his fingers. There was a soft laugh from Hannibal at his surprise, but Will tipped forward on his shoulders, head hanging down. Even from the somewhat guarded position, Hannibal heard his breath quicken when he began to spread himself.

“I did, I penetrated myself when you weren’t here…"

Hannibal watched a single finger tentatively stroking, circling - little farther each time, until Will pressed the very tip inside himself.

“Fuck, I’m so tight.” Will gasped, almost unexpectedly, at the revelation.

"I thought of you as I was doing it."

“Thought of me opening you? Imagined it was my hand, stroking your thighs, and parting your legs, beginning to enter you. Slowly stretching you, slick fingers preparing you. These were your first thoughts. Tell me what followed.”

Hannibal began to stroke Will's ass, lightly, only encouraging him to do more, as he arched into the contact. It was tentative, and not nearly enough.

“You shoved me forward, fingers still in my ass. I-I fell, head against the pillow. You were behind me…” Will leaned forward on his shoulders, trying to ease another finger inside, shaking slightly from strained desire.

“I needed more."

“You thought of me with my hand on the back of your neck, replacing fingers with my cock. Thought of me languidly entering you, thick head sliding inside, over and over, until you were begging me to give you more.”

He began to run a thumb over Will's perineum, near to his fingers, which Will was beginning to spread apart, just a little.

“You were going too slowly, I needed more. I...I wanted you to open me, to push inside me. I wanted to feel myself parting under your hands.”

Hannibal watched him sink deeper into memory, as Will imagined his head being held down. He turned his face to the side, panting harshly. A little more leverage and then he was trying to push back against the other man. The thought of Hannibal’s thick cock, so close, made him whimper with longing. Desperately, he tried to fill himself, a third finger joining the others inside his tight, slick hole.

“Your fingers were no substitute. This is the reason I instructed you to cease trying to do this while I was away, which you evidently chose to ignore. It is altogether too overstimulating. Concentrate on stretching yourself for me, but do it more gradually.”

He firmly moved Will's fingers away, and put only two of them together, pushing them alone back inside of him.

“Like this. Only this, for now.”

Will obeyed. His shoulders took most of the weight of his position, so he moved forward, resting against them. Slowly he worked his fingers against his sensitive skin - inside, deeply, stretching himself. Then back out again, feeling his muscles contract a little at the motion. It wasn’t long before the rhythm felt almost meditative - his cock was responding even more. A little twitch, a warm throb of arousal, and he was grasping himself with his free hand.

Hannibal’s words, his earlier instruction, floated from Will’s mind as he thrust forward into one hand, before leaning back on his other, moaning.

A slap, only one, stinging and hard, was what this slip resulted in. It left a handprint, and the sound echoed throughout the room. Will cried out, startled at the sudden pain, but also because it caused him to squeeze involuntarily around his fingers. Hannibal had of course waited until they were as far inside of him as he could get them to deliver this blow. He took Will's wrist, grasping it from where his hand had fallen to his side.

“Show me.”

Weakly, Will turned his palm upwards, showing where his precum had dampened a few of his fingers.

“Clean them,” Hannibal said in a stern, commanding voice.

Will trembled openly, terrified Hannibal would stop what he had started. His breath quickened at the mere thought of it - of being so close to what he wanted, what he so desperately needed. He bit his lip, horrified, then pressed his fingers, wet with his own pre-cum, into his mouth.

As much to soothe himself as to show Hannibal he was being obedient, he continued to suck, long after they’d been cleaned. Tongue swirling over warm skin, they were pressed even farther inside. The sound of his ministrations was exquisite, and Hannibal hummed his approval. Face upturned in his direction, Will couldn’t bear to make eye contact, so he focused instead on Hannibal’s shoulder. He knew he was making noise. A quiet groan, a muffled whimper. Arousal drove him to it, but more than that, the lingering sting of Hannibal’s hand upon his ass.

Pleased with his progress, Hannibal resumed stroking Will's perineum, and massaging his balls. This had the effect of "resetting" Will and he remembered to enter himself with even, regular strokes again.

"Very good. Much better. You want to do as I tell you, don't you Will? It is very difficult when you are so on edge. But you know that I will always reward you for being good.”

“Yes, I want to do what you tell me. I wanted you to wrap your hands around my hips, hold me in place…” Will sighed, lifting his ass toward Hannibal, lost in sensation.

Hannibal watched as Will fell into a more regular rhythm. He focused on stretching himself now.

"It's not enough though, is it? You're just almost, but not quite, able to stroke that place inside of you, which you need to so very badly. You thought of my cock throbbing inside of you, satisfying you so completely; thought of being filled. You imagined yourself pleading, words falling from your lips uncontrolled.”

“It’s not enough, I need more, please.” He shifted against, trying to desperately reach that place inside himself.

“I want…I need you to fuck me.” Will whimpered and buried his face in the pillow, the one thing he wanted, more than anything else at the moment, so far out of reach.

"I need your cock inside me. Filling me."

Will was trying very hard to entice Hannibal into fucking him. Hannibal, however, was greatly enjoying just watching Will's hole getting so stretched; after a few moments when he took them all the way out, he was gaping a little, making it easier and easier to penetrate himself.

Hannibal began to stroke his own cock, getting close to being unable to resist taking Will hard. But still he waited, talking Will into an even greater height of lust.

“Just like that, Will. Feel how hot you are; imagine the slick heat I feel as I enter you. You want to make it very easy for me, don't you? So I can slide all the way in without worry of harming you.”

The arousal was too much - Will couldn’t help but thrust forward a little, cock unbearably full. Pre-cum leaking against the sheets and he slid his fingers back in, easily this time, hole stretched and slick.

“I wanted to be ready for you…I can feel myself spread open.” The words tumbled out in halting gasps, as much of a shiver in his voice as in the rest of his shaking limbs.

Watching very closely, Hannibal listened to Will's breathing becoming very rapid, knowing he couldn't continue to do this for much longer. He took the lube and poured a large amount of it down the cleft of Will's ass, making everything incredibly slick.

Will sobbed, loudly and openly at the feeling of the lubricant coating his skin. He felt slick, exposed, but only a moment later Hannibal slid his hands up, away from his perineum, and spread his ass wide open.

“Your desperation is exquisite. When you were alone, and trying so hard to give yourself the smallest amount of relief, did you believe that I would give you what you wanted easily? Or did you have to prove that you were ready for me?”

The arousal was clouding his mind, thoughts ticking by so slowly that Hannibal’s question barely registered. The act of being opened, of being spread so visibly was nearly his undoing - a quick thrust of his fingers and Will was desperately pressing a third back inside himself, thrusting backward against his own hand.

He pulled them out abruptly, crying in blissful agony.

Hannibal moved quickly, gathering Will’s arm and pining them above his head in a single motion. Purposeful, but elegant. In the same fashion, his next statement was delivered with utter simplicity:

“I need to fuck you."

Will whined loudly, thrusting his hips backward in anticipation. A single stroke, a quick slide forward, and Hannibal was pressing inside, cock buried firmly to the hilt. The motion brought a series of sounds from the other man, a litany of pleas and sobs. Hannibal shivered, dark thoughts in his mind as he thrust forward again. He felt the violent trembling in Will, as he held him tight around the hips and knew, that very soon, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up.

“Fuck me, please, fuck me…!” Will slurred, half-sobbed Hannibal’s name as he thrust back on the thick shaft still driving into him. Head down between his shoulders, Will tried to lift himself up a little, but his arms were suddenly useless. They tangled beneath him, Hannibal holding up most of his weight.

He slumped forward, a sharp cry as Hannibal adjusted his position, bracing a knee near Will’s side to maintain the pace. It made for deeper penetration, his body opened and filled so deeply he felt impaled. Body nearly limp, his energy all but drained, his own cock dragged across the sheets from the sheer force of Hannibal’s thrusts.

Through the haze of overwhelming sensation, he felt the curve of Hannibal’s lips brushing against his ear. Breath hot, teasing against his skin, he heard him whisper:

“You knew you'd be disobeying me after we talked, but you couldn't help yourself. You're totally insatiable. I could fuck you like this all day, and it still wouldn't be enough. Nothing more than a cockslut, waiting for his ass to be used.”

Will screamed, a guttural cry from somewhere deep inside him, and he was spilling over, whole body shaking with the force of his release. Still, he yearned for more, even as he felt his thighs wet with cum, painting his stomach and the sheets below him with the sheer volume of it all.

“More…” he cried, nearly unconscious from pure exhaustion.

Hannibal obliged, fucking Will through his orgasm, hand winding its way through his hair and bringing his head up and twisting it a little to the side. He bit his neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a visible mark. The feeling of Will pulsing around his cock, and admitting to his true, insatiable nature after all, sent Hannibal over the edge too, biting and growling as he came, stroke after stroke, pulling out for a moment to drench Will's thighs, and push back in again.

Will groaned weakly as Hannibal begin to still. Bruised, sore, but completely satisfied, his eyes slid shut, too tired to keep them open. Unable to even lift himself, he hovered at the very brink of darkness before finally slipping over.

……………

Will turned his head back, looking up at Hannibal. He'd finally come around after sleeping for an unknown amount of time, and Hannibal was still there, watching him. It could have been minutes, or hours. He grinned, a flush coloring his cheeks at the thought that passed through his mind.

“I missed your cock, while you were away,” He laughed brightly, his smile easy and warm. “But,” he added quietly, fingers curling briefly over Hannibal’s wrist, “I missed you. All of you.”

Will stretched out on his side as Hannibal slid in behind. Content and calmed, he let himself sink into the embrace as hands combed through his hair, before trailing over his stomach and chest.

“Maybe I can go with you next time, to one of your conferences.” A mischievous grin turned up Will’s lips and he tipped his head back to look at Hannibal.

Hannibal’s thumb, stroking lightly over Will’s nipple, turned to a quick pinch as he yelped in amusement.

“So mouthy,” Hannibal smirked bringing his hand up to trace the full lips. Will obediently parted them, eagerly sucking one of his fingers. There was a little wiggle to his hips as Hannibal's other hand slid over Will's ass, palm caressing soft skin.

"Will you fuck me again?" Will asked quietly, playfully moaning as Hannibal gently spread him open.

The question went unanswered for a few moments, as Hannibal slipped two fingers inside. The resulting gasp from him Will pleased Hannibal immensely. He moved them slowly in and out, more of a massage than an invasion. He watched Will's responses with a calm and pleased expression, thinking of how extraordinarily beautiful Will was like this; clearly too sore and exhausted to be able to take any more, but wanting it all the same.

"I fear that this is all you will be able to take for a few days. If judging by how easily I was able to penetrate you is any indication. We wouldn't want you to be harmed."

Will felt his skin grow hot at this observation. The idea that Hannibal was observing how stretched and used he seemed was both humiliating and exciting. It was almost _clinical_.

"Yes, Doctor Lecter."

Hannibal permitted himself a minute smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of stories involving Hannibal's absences at various conferences...and the naughtiness that results.


End file.
